


The Saga of Connor

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Bad Romance - Lady Gaga (Music Video), Lady Gaga (Musician), Original Work
Genre: Based On a Lady Gaga Music Video, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Really It's More "Inspired By", Russian Mafia, Why Did I Write This?, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: While on a walk, Anton gets drugged and kidnapped. Where does he end up? In an institution where the Russian Mafia come to buy prostitutes.





	The Saga of Connor

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late at night and I don't know why I did this tbh.

The last thing he remembered was being completely out of breath. He remembered he was walking from his house to his friend Lev's, and suddenly he noticed two figures following him. He kept making constant turns and detours to make sure that they were following him and that he wasn't delusional. Upon realization that he was being followed, he decided to run. That was a mistake. This was a time when everyone was home and just about everything was closed. 

He remembered that those two women pinned him down in front of a closed pharmacy and that he tried to put up a fight, but his slender twink-like figure couldn't do much, even though they were quite skinny themselves. He remembered that he was making a lot of noise, he remembered the women kept shushing him and telling him to shut up, he remembered the smell of some strange chemical coming from a rag, and he remembered the rag being pressed to his nose.

And then he remembered how he couldn't breathe.

* * *

When he woke up, all he saw was darkness. All of a sudden he heard something opening over his head and realized he was in a box. When he crawled out of it, he realized it wasn't a box -- it was much more akin to a coffin. He looked around him. All white walls, a white floor, a white ceiling, and multiple people dressed in white latex outfits with their eyes covered. For some reason, he was in his underwear  _this can't be good._

His assumption was proven to be correct as he saw those same two women walk toward him. He was too paralyzed to move or make a run for it and so he stood right by his coffin. The two women grabbed him and forcefully dragged him to another room, just as white and completely empty except for a single bathtub, and proceeded to just toss him in the tub. When he managed to sit up, he saw one of the women bringing a martini glass. The other woman dragged him up and made him sit on the rim of the tub, and then proceeded to rip off his underwear. Anton tried to cover his groins with his hands, but the woman yanked his right arm away and shook him so the left couldn't cover it. 

The woman carrying the glass finally reached the duo. Once she reached them, she forced Anton to drink what was in the glass, which was vodka.

And with that, Anton passed out again. 

 


End file.
